Sweeter than Revenge
by rainkira
Summary: Hr takes a small step in her revenge for dumbledor. DM wants to ruin her for doing so. What will happen in the end? RR
1. Draco

Draco L. Malfoy was seated on a black leather couch next to destroying fire in the fireplace before him. The dark green walls and the stone floors didn't bother the Slytherin. He was used to the dark and the cold. Everyone ignored the elegance of it all. The upcoming winter ball had cause chatter amongst the elder students. It was as loud as he would allow it to be. Being Slytherin Prince has its advantages you see. He drowned the entire nose out. He had gotten good at that living with his father for 18 years. But he had only one thought on his mind … _her. _He hated _her_, he loathed _her_. She was everything he couldn't have, he wanted to destroy _her_. That mind, that body, he wanted it gone. Many people would call it an obsession. But not to Draco L. Malfoy, no, it was sweeter than any feeling. A feeling that could control and drive one person to the limits. One simple word that could do the most damage. Revenge.

_Earlier in the year when they first got onto the train of Hogwarts express…  
_  
"Malfoy, McGonagall wants to see us." She said with a sneer.

Everything that had happened last year had caused more hate towards the other houses. McGonagall was made Headmistress because they couldn't shut down the school. The young wizards and witches needed to learn to protect themselves. Draco was forced to go back to the school by his mother. Draco didn't even bother to re-ort. He started following her to the Head's compartment. There had been a much tighter security on the school more than ever. Guards stationed every corridor, and the school had been locked tight. No more visits to Hogsmeade they said. Slowly he glanced up.

They were in the Head's compartment. It was bigger than the rest of the compartments and it had luxurious couches made of red velvet. But, no McGonagall. He glanced at the girl he had followed in. She had become as gorgeous as anything. Her hair ended at the small of her back and it had small curls throughout the straightened hair. Her hazel eyes were enhanced by her black eyeliner. She smirked while pushing him onto the couch and straddled him and started kissing his neck. His eyes widen and he tried to push her off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelled.

She smiled again at him and kissed him hard on the lips. Being the man that he was he kissed her back just as passionately. Without realizing it, she lifted up his shirt and kissed his firm 6-pack. She went back up to his face and kissed him hard again. Draco didn't complain anymore after that. Who would've thought, his mind said. Slowly she got up off him and pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun and pulled her robes over her womanly curves. She walked out of the compartment door silently, smirking.

Draco looked around and realized that he was still on the couch in utter shock. He looked up and saw that he was tethered to the couch. His eyes widened even more if possible, his pants were at his ankles and his shirt was ripped off. She walked down the corridor still smirking. A sound caught her ears, and she smiled even more.

"GRANGER!" could be heard throughout the train.


	2. Hermione

She slowly closed her Hogwarts: A History. The Gryffindor common room was deserted. Everyone had gone up to bed. She glanced at the old fashioned clock on the wall. _1 am..._ The fire was kindling brightly and no movement was in sight. Harry and Ronald went to bed just a few hours ago. _Ugh…Ron..._ She thought. Yes, they were still together. But she didn't know how much longer she could stand it. Sure she liked him, but, his constant drooling was just disturbing. That and he had NO idea what he was doing. Kissing was a disaster with him. Thanks to Lavender. That girl didn't know how to kiss if someone gave her lessons for 10 years. She knew, due to a truth or dare game played earlier during the year. Hermione gave a small shudder. She slowly reached up for the chopsticks holding her hair and pulled it out slowly, letting her loosely curled hair cascade down her back. She slowly sat up in the dark red couch she was occupying and stood on her feet on the chair. She sighed. The floors became freezing cold during the late hours. She slowly placed her delicate foot down on the stone floor. A set of shivers shot threw her body. _Reminding her of the feeling of being in prefect bathrooms…_

_She slowly entered the pre-drew bath. No one had answered her calls for 10 minutes. She figured someone just forgot to undo the bath. She felt the warmth of the water spread threw her. She submerged her whole body under and began to swim around the pool-sized bath. Doing a couple of laps she went to one of the edges to grab her vanilla scent shampoo. She put it on her hair and slowly began to lather. She rinsed out her hair and began to swim around again. She went underwater and opened her eyes. Nothing. The water had changed so that it was foggy. Slowly she came back to the surface to grab her conditioner. She looked around and noticed she was not in the right place. A forest was to her right while a never ending ocean was all around her. She saw two figures bickering in the vast darkness.  
"SHUT UP!" a male voice screamed._

"_YOU IDIOT! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN AVOID THE DARK MASTER!" a high pitched female voice screamed back.  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE HRE! SHE IS MINE!" the male screamed.  
"SHE IS THE DARK MASTERS! NOT YOURS!"  
"GRANGER!"_

"_GRANGER WAKE UP!" a voice screamed at her. Hermione slowly coughed up the water that was in her lungs. Her eyes shot open. There stood a very wet Draco Malfoy in a towel. She quickly pushed him off her and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her naked body. He quirked an eyebrow at her and the Malfoy Smirk invaded his wet features.  
"Not much to look at anyway." He said chuckling. Glaring at him she pushed him into the water while grabbing her stuff and heading back to her dormitories_.

"That bitch." Hermione muttered. She jumped off the couch and headed for her room to attempt sleep. She would get him back tomorrow anyway.


	3. Crossdressing 101

Draco walked quietly threw the hallways. Everyone was heading towards breakfast in a hurry, trying to get their class schedules. As he finally reached the main doors something grabbed him and pulled him behind a maroon curtain. Jumping on him the culprit kissed him hard. Being Draco he did what any man would do. Kiss back. In a few seconds it became a heavy snogging session. But something was different, he felt a slight jolt throughout his body and slumped to the ground fast asleep. Honey eyes watched him sleep for a moment while fixing her appearance as she walked out behind the curtain.

-------

"Hermione where you been?" Ron said placing a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Sorry, overslept." She said quietly yawning. She grabbed a muffin and began to eat parts of it. "Have you heard anything about Harry?" she asked curiously. That boy had been running around trying to find those stupid objects. It's important sure, but how can you miss school for that? He didn't even have the necessary training for all that stuff.  
"Not recently, he said he was in France the last time I got a letter." Ron said threw his filled mouth. Hermione sighed, she really did miss him. Taking another bite of her muffin her schedule appeared in front of her.  
"I got to go, Ancient Ruins." She said kissing his forehead. How long she could stay with Ron she didn't know. But this was getting ridiculous. She walked out of the Great Hall was grace and turned a corner. God, today was going good for Miss Granger.

-----------------------------

"Hey, Ron?" Dean asked quietly.  
"Yup?"  
"I don't want to sound obsessed over getting Malfoy, but where is he? I was going to play a prank on him."

Ron glanced at the Slytherin table. No Malfoy. Ha, that's great.  
"Well, today's a good day. No Malfoy in the morning." Everyone left at the table started laughing. Getting up he headed for his first class, Divination.

--------------

Yawning slightly Draco tried sitting up. What the heck happened? He began to try to figure out who the person was. Nothing. A lot of girls in his head would just grab him and snog the hell out of him. Getting out from the hidden curtain he looked at the clock about the Great Hall.   
"SHIT!" he yelled. Running up the stairs to his first class.

The teacher continued to talk. And although she loved this class, she was slowing drifting to sleep. She knew everything the professor was saying. They were talking about the ruins found in Ireland. Ha, been there done that. She thought to herself. She closed her eyes. Hearing the girls behind her gossip about Draco Malfoy's body. God, couldn't they get past him. He was such an ignorant slimy pig-headed idiot. UGH! Besides he was the reason for Dumbledore! Sure, Snape was the one killed him but I'll find him soon enough. God, if only he could just----  
All eyes and thoughts were reverted to the blonde haired 18 year old guy standing in front of the door breathing heavily. Hermione started laughing, causing everyone else who was holding their breath to laugh too. The teacher turned around and chuckled slightly raising an eyebrow at Draco. He looked around starring at everyone. What the heck did they think was so fricken funny? Quirking an eyebrow he looked at the professor.

"Well, Mr.Malfoy, I think you put a new meaning to the word cross-dresser." she said holding her laughter.

His eyes widened. He looked down at this attire. He was wearing a pink tutu, pink and yellow striped tights with a pair of pink high-heels. His upper torso was in a pink bra with a yellow mesh shirt over it. And his hair had grown to his shoulder. All this as soon as he entered the room. Some people fell out of their chairs laughing continuously. Draco's face was full of horror as he ran out of the class room.

10 points for the mudblood while the prat has yet to score. Hermione thought has she continued to double over with laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

okay guys, sorry its been forever. Been really really busy. I'm back though. 

Hope you liked it. I know its short but more shall come!

I've had serious writers block the past few weeks.

RR. 


	4. dancing with the enemy

Authors note right quick: OMG I just noticed my blunder. Okay, I put the last chapter so that they were getting their newer schedules. Like, this is the new one for the winter season. You get it? S

Draco ran into his dorm room and slammed the door. There was only one person he knew who would do this to him.  
"DAMN MUDBLOOD!" He screamed. Hearing it echo throughout the room an evil smile formed on his lips.  
"Oh…brilliant." He said in a dark voice. Glancing down, he realized he just said that in his pink tutu.  
"Well, that just ruined the dark image." He said sighing.

---------------

Everyone was quiet while the drew the constellations on their parchment. Ron just starred at the stars. He was hypnotized by the beauty of it. The grass was soft against his back as he lay there. The ceiling was changed into a clear night sky. It was just beautiful. The bell rang and people got up and started to leave the class.  
"Mr. Weasley may I have a word with you?" Ferenze asked to the laying form of Ron.  
He sat up looking at the centaur, "Sure sir." The professor looked at him gravely.  
"Your life is taking an unexpected turn, Mr. Weasley." Ferenze spoke softly. "The planet mars is not in your favor, which means that war is soon to happen. Pluto isn't either, meaning that your life will change to a darker view. And lastly, be careful about your love life."  
"My love life sir?" Ron asked shakily. His thoughts traveled to Hermione. God, if only he could tell her.  
"It will destroy you in the end." 

--------

Hermione's smile never left her throughout the day. God how she loved revenge. So planned out. So great. Oh, he will never forget that, she knew. She knew he would try something to get her back. But nothing could out do her pink tutu. That was something that outdid Fred and George's stunts. She smiled wider and she walked into the Great Hall. She glanced at the Slytherin table. Not seeing her evil blonde play toy that she molded to her own liking she skipped to the Gryffindor table, receiving applause for the spell. They all knew she was the one to do this, and the people in the class room surely spread it like wildfire. Everyone stood up patting her on the back. All the tables, expect of course for the Slytherin table who were sending out death glares. Taking a quick bow she sat down at her table and filled her plate with food. No Ron? Aw, even now she could handle him. 

Everyone wouldn't stop talking about it. _Okay, I know it was great and all, BUT FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO TALK ABOUT!_ Her mind screamed. Everyday for the past two weeks, it followed her. Sure, she liked the recognition but she was getting a serious headache from it all. She walked threw Hogsmeade silently. She had made Ron stay behind. She didn't want him to go shopping with her. That was Ginny's right. But, she had to find that red head first.

She checked all the shops and bars.

Nothing.

"Damnit Ginny" she mumbled.

There was one club she didn't like to venture in. But, it was the only spot she'd be. She slipped into the club gracefully. The music pounded her ears and the beat went threw her body like a shockwave. She felt drunk within the music. She scanned the room and she saw a blur of people entwined and moving to the rhythm, people on the sides snogging, and people drinking at the bar. Typical club. But, something wasn't right. She was never this entranced in the music. She mentally kicked herself and made her eyes scan for that red head. She saw her finally in the center of the dance floor grinding on a dark haired guy who kept his head down. Grumbling Hermione made her way to the dance floor, trying to weave in and out of couples.

_I watched you change  
into a fly  
I looked away you were on fire  
and I watched a change in you  
it's like you never had wings_

_I've watched you change_

Something pulled her back and wrapped its arms around her waist. The arms were strong and she liked the feeling. She slowly began to move with the person. Whoever it was just took her heart.

_I took you home  
set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
then I laughed_

_  
_She couldn't control the feeling. It was her drug. Everyone watched them. The two last couples. Ginny glanced over and her mouth hung open. But she did not stop. She couldn't either. Hermione payed no mind to Ginny. Just how she moved her body with the holder.

_and I watched a change in you  
now you feel alive  
now you feel so alive  
I've watched you change  
like you never had wings_

"HERMIONE!" she heard a voice scream. She glanced over and saw Ron across the dance floor.

_like you never had wings_

_  
_She looked at her partner. And her mouth hung open. He leaned down and kissed her hard, released her, and walked off.

_I look at the cross  
then I look away  
give you the lungs to blow  
me away_

Hermione just stood there. Watching him retreat. And the words raced threw her mind:

_This is war, Draco Malfoy_.


End file.
